Igneus Terra
by kyia713
Summary: "Sometimes we find ourselves in situations that challenge our beliefs." A young woman finds herself in a difficult position when she is captured by the Fire Nation.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm baaaaaack! With more Avatar stuff to write! GASPETH! **

**This story has been in the back of my mind for almost six years. I've never done anything with it, but my muse keeps bugging me. And my muse rarely offers me anything so I feel like I should take the bones it throws. I added a lengthy narrative on the history of this story for anyone who's interested (probably no one). If you're not, feel free to skip to the actual story below (not in bold). **

_**(Not so) Brief History:**_

_**The first time I saw Avatar, I thought it the greatest thing since gummi bears. I loved the world and characters that the creators um…created. But something happened in Episode 3 (of Book I). A certain firebender was seen shirtless. And thus, fangirl-ism set in. A character began to grow in my mind. An original character. **_

_**I hate the term original character because it brings to (my) mind Mary-Sue. I know this isn't always the case. I've read some truly fantastic stories with well-crafted OCs. I've been afraid of introducing **__**my**__** OC for fear that she would turn into that two headed monster known as the Mary-Sue. For many authors, our OCs are like our children. We put so much time and energy into them that we want them to be perfect. We overlook their faults and end up making them into incredibly bland characters. I hope that I have not taken too many liberties with my "child."**_

_**Another reason I decided to (finally) write this is because of the problems I have with Book 3. Mainly the pairings in Book 3. (Dodges rocks, ice daggers, and fire balls). Personally I preferred Zuko and Katara in terms of existing characters, though by no means do I hate Aang and Katara. It's more of a chemistry thing and a feeling of apathy towards the Zuko and Mai pairing (no offense to people who do like the pairing, I'm just not feeling it!) For me, it seemed like the creators just added Mai to create a love interest for Zuko. Because, really, she doesn't serve any other purpose (dodges flying daggers-sorry Mai). I wouldn't mind except she seemed like she was filling in a stereotype, like Avatar's version of the goth girl. It's not bad; it's just not my cup of tea. **_

_**Another reason I don't like the pairing because Mai is so passive, Zuko becomes the expressive one. Which, again, isn't bad; but it seems to go against his character. I don't see Zuko as being all lovey dovey. **_

_**So, you ask: how can I justify this shameless Maiko bashing given that I'm introducing an OC who I've introduced for the sole reason of creating a love interest for Zuko? Um…I really can't (hides face). I created this character as a companion for Zuko, someone who would be there with him from the beginning and understand his trials, and (hopefully) aid in his transformation. That and try my hand at portraying the diverse and complicated relationships and politics of the Avatar world. I hope I have succeeded.**_

_**A couple more things: **_

_**I: I hate it when characters are out of character. I've tried hard to keep these characters true to the original creations. If some characters seem OOC, please tell me so I can (try to) fix it!**_

_**II: The Mary-Sue issue. If Akira (my OC) seems to be turning into too much of a Mary-Sue (once again) please let me know! I want to make her into a realistic character, but like I said it's hard because OCs are like an author's babies. =)**_

_**III: Any other constructive criticism reviews are welcome. Spelling, grammar, you name it. Tell me so I can improve.**_

_**IV: Let me know if you like it! (I hardly ever leave reviews so this is so hypocritical, but I love it when I hear from my reviewers. Brings a huge smile to my face and makes me do a happy dance (which you are very lucky you cannot see; it's quite similar to Sokka's).**_

_**(GAH-this is **__**so**__** long! FORGIVE ME!)**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Disclaimer: If I owned Avatar I wouldn't be writing fan fiction. (At least I think. I've never owned Avatar so I wouldn't know.)**

**Book One: Water**

**Chapter I**

"_The natural Place of Earth is at the center of the Universe. _

_The natural Place of Water is around the natural Place of Earth-which is why the oceans tend to surround solid earth. _

_Air occupies the Region above that of Water-as Air divides the earth and the oceans from the sky._

_As flames rise in the sky so does Fire occupy the Region above Air._

_The Four together make up the Four Elements." _[1]

_-Earth Kingdom Proverb_

She only moved when she heard them debating about what to do with his body. Someone suggested burning it. Later, she would learn that cremating the body was the sign of highest respect from a Firebender. She didn't know it then. All she could think of was the horror of his body being destroyed.

"NO!" she ran from the ruined hovel and threw herself across his body. "Don't touch him!"

He had told her to leave with the others. Warn Ba Sing Se. Reach the city before the Fire Nation overwhelmed it. But she stayed. Because Earthbenders were nothing if not stubborn. They would root themselves in the ground and remain there until the threat was gone or they were dead. And they didn't leave people behind. Especially not family.

They killed everyone except him. Those that could fight remained in the village to help hold off the massive invasion army and give the refugees time to reach the capital. The defenses could be fortified and the people prepared. And maybe Ba Sing Se could survive her most perilous hour. The villagers stood together. But it was not enough.

Su Gang was a small village; two days hard ride from the outer wall of Ba Sing Se. The soil was rocky, but the people were as hardheaded as the earth. Most families had lived there for over seven generations. The village's greatest protection was its location. It was situated in the middle of the Bai Mountain Pass. Few people used the Pass after Full Moon Bay was built to help bring refugees into the capital in an "orderly" fashion. However, the quickest way for one to reach the capital without being detected was through the Pass. If some of the boys hadn't been out hunting, if they hadn't seen the massive army approaching from a distance, maybe they could have succeeded.

The men fought for hours, but they were not strong enough to repel a massive Fire Nation assault. One by one they fell until only he remained. He fought bravely. Fire Nation soldiers fell before him. Their assaults were repelled and they were forced to fall back and regroup. She watched her father, completely one with the Earth. It would be many years before she realized what made him so powerful. Desperation. He had nothing to lose. He knew that he was going to die and so he fought with all his strength to hold them back. To give them time to reach the capital before the Fire Nation. To give _her_ time. He didn't know she stayed behind. He never would.

It wasn't like in the stories where the dying hero was able to gasp out some encouraging, poetic words before he died. No, he was dead. There were no comforting words to whisper to his only daughter. No last thoughts to express. She was alone.

Draped over his body, she sobbed into his chest. Part of her mind was aware that they were discussing what to do with her. She didn't care. Let them kill her too. Then they could be together. She'd see her mother again.

"No!" someone shouted. "We will not make war on an unarmed child. Do not touch her."

She looked up. It was the man who killed her father. "Why?" she sobbed, "You ki-ki-killed him! Wh-wh-why don't you kill m-m-me too?"

"We should march on, General. If we linger too long, our element of surprise is lost."

"It may already be, Captain." He looked into her eyes. Vainly she searched for some sign of the monster he must surely be. Nothing. He opened his mouth to speak but perhaps thought better of it.

Moments later the command to move out was given. More men then she could have ever imagined marched by. Later, when she finally reached Ba Sing Se, she would learn that it had been a few divisions of the massive Fire Nation invasion force. She held on to her father, daring any of them to try to take him away from her. None did.

When she was sure they all passed she finally stood up. Carefully, she arranged his body. If she didn't know better, he might be sleeping. Her breathing became short and labored but no more tears came.

Slowly she shifted into her Earthbending stance. Her right foot moved a foot away from her left as she lowered her father's body into the earth. Both arms thrust forward as she sealed his tomb with a thick layer of rock. She twisted her palms one hundred and eighty degrees and carefully raised her arms. A crude obelisk rose from the ground. She approached her handmade grave and with one finger, carefully began carving a single word into the obelisk. **JIROU. **It was simple, but then most Earth Kingdom burials were. It was what he would have wanted.

For a moment she stood watch over the grave. Her eyes burned and her vision blurred. She sighed and moved on to the next body.

It was almost dawn by the time she finished. At the edge of the village she dared to look back. About thirty crude gravestones were scattered around what had once been the village of Su Gang. She took a deep breath and held it. In the Earth Kingdom you stayed until there was nothing left. Then you moved on. The Invasion Force would be halfway to Ba Sing Se by now. She would have to journey the long way and approach the city from the north.

Earthbenders were the most stubborn people in the world. Maybe that was why they found it so hard to say goodbye. So she didn't, at least not at first. She looked forward. Looking back wouldn't help her reach the city any more than it would bring her father back. However, as she took her first step forward she couldn't help but whisper to herself, "Goodbye Father."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**[1]-This is actually part of Aristotle's thinking on the four elements. I edited it a bit and turned it into a proverb. **

**Anyways that was it! Once again comments and criticism are always welcome. **

**Also, just realized that even if I write a chapter a day it will take me two months to finish this! AHHHH! Oh well, can't promise quick updates but I will try. If anyone cares. =) And now on to watch Bonanza! =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter? I must be crazy…or sick.**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Avatar, there's no way I would have let them make "The Last Airbender." Just sayin'…**

**Book One: Water**

**Chapter II**

_Eight Years Later_

"I'm so hungry I could eat a whole Armadillo Bear!"

Akira rolled her eyes. "You can't _eat_ Armadillo Bear meat, Kun."

"Says you," he retorted. "If they don't feed me soon I might just go out and-"

"Catch one?" she interjected, "I don't know. If I remember correctly, didn't you get mauled by a Saber-Toothed Moose-Lion last time you went out on your own?"

"It wasn't even full grown. It was a cub," the short girl beside Kun laughed.

In the corner, a young man levitated two rocks a few inches above his palm. He let the rocks fall to the ground and sighed, "And it was teething."

"It was not that small!" Kun protested, "It was a least Ila's size…"

Ila shook her head, "I was at least three feet taller than it. 'S not saying much but…"

"Anyways, that's not the point," Akira said. "The point is; no matter what you do you seem to get into trouble. Which is why you're going to stay here until we get the command from General Qing."

"But if I don't get something to eat soon-Ow! Kuto!"

Kuto had just chucked a rock a the back of Kun's head, "We know, we know. You'll starve. And then you'll go Armadillo Bear hunting."

"Commander?" a skinny man, about twenty years old, entered the cave.

Akira stood up. The cave was low and her head brushed the ceiling. "What is it, Wei Yun?"

"Just got the order from headquarters. The general says to proceed, but the attack's gotta be done tonight."

"That won't give us much time to prepare," Ila said.

"Doesn't matter. We're still going to do it. Go and pass the word along to the troops." Ila, Kun, and Kuto stood up and filed out of the cave.

Wei Yun shuffled his feet nervously, "The general also says he can't give you that extra squad of Earthbenders. There was a skirmish outside Senlin Village Forest…"

"Then the four of us will have to be enough. Tell the general we'll get him those supplies," she replied briskly.

_She reached Ba Sing Se almost two months after her father's death. The Fire Nation siege on the outer wall had already begun. Deathly calm hovered over the city like poison. It was the policy of the Earth King that the War not be discussed within the walls. It was for the sake of his young grandson, the heir to the throne after the death of his father. _

_And so the War was repressed in Ba Sing Se. Although it was never spoken of, it lay heavy on the minds of the people, especially the scores of refugees arriving in the city. Akira hated it. It was one thing to continue living in spite of the War. It was quite another to continue living as if there was no War. What of the sacrifice of those who died for the Earth Kingdom? People like her father. Her father died so that the Earth Prince could continue living in blissful ignorance. It wasn't right. _

_She found her family in the city, but she didn't stay long. You couldn't change anything about Ba Sing Se. She couldn't form a new life for herself in the city. At least not the life she wanted. _

_After her grandfather died she left. Joined up with the Earth Kingdom Resistance on the western borders of the kingdom. _

_She was sixteen now. There was more to the Earth Kingdom than just Ba Sing Se and Omashu, though that was where the strongest Earth Kingdom defenses were. Even the most isolated villages deserved protection. Their families had lived off the land for hundreds of years. That was why the Resistance was formed. Because the Earth Kingdom, all of it, was worth protecting. _

_In many ways, she was truly her father's daughter._

_And now they waited. Huddled together in caves, or whatever shelter they could find, the Resistance waited for a chance to attack the Fire Nation. Small battles. Small victories. But they mattered. Underequipped and undersupplied. But Akira knew better than anyone that desperation was a warrior's greatest weapon. _

"Commander? You ready yet?" Kun stuck his head inside.

She shook her head. If only memories could be shaken off like water. "What? Oh yeah, I'm ready. We'll wait until after sunset. Then we'll move out."

* * *

**Notes:**

**Akira's name means "bright" or "clear" in Japanese. Took me forever to come up with a name I liked.**

**Senlin Village is the village where Aang first met Hei Bai. **

**Sorry, a lot of dialogue here. This is sort of a filler chapter for Chapter Three, which will begin to merge with the main storyline. Yay! Hopefully next chapter will come soon, I've pretty much got it written in my head. It's just getting it onto the screen that's the hard part. As always thank you for reading! Feel free to leave a review. Let me know what you think! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Another update!**

**I can't believe that it's true**

**Does anyone care?**

** -Haiku! I win!**

**Disclaimer: **

**This I do not own**

**Or else I would be quite rich**

**You see I am not **

** (More bad haikus…Sokka would be proud).**

**Book One: Water**

**Chapter III**

Prince Zuko swore if he ever became Fire Lord he would outlaw tea. There was a desperate clawing underneath his skin to get back out to sea and find _him_. He had come so close to capturing the Avatar and restoring his honor.

And now, his uncle had decided that now was the perfect moment to have tea and converse with the one man who wanted to capture the Avatar as badly as Zuko. The very thought made his skin burn.

He followed Zhao and his uncle to a large tent with the fire nation emblem on the front. Inside were all the comforts and luxuries afforded to a commander of the Fire Nation. At the back was a large man that revealed the positions of Fire Nation strongholds around the Earth Kingdom. However it was what was next to the map that drew his attention. A wretched creature was chained to a large poll. The prisoner had a spindly form, with long matted hair that obstructed its face. It stood perfectly still as though he had not heard their arrival. Zuko wondered for a moment if it might be dead. He didn't bother to curb his disgust, "What's that?"

The head snapped up and the hair fell back to reveal the face of a girl. Green eyes, Earth Kingdom eyes, stared into his own. He was reminded of poison.

"Be careful. She bites," Zhao sounded amused. He paused a long moment before continuing, "An Earth Kingdom resistance commander. We captured her a few weeks back. She and some of her 'friends' decided to attack one of our supply outfits. Needless to say…it didn't go well."

The girl stared daggers at Zhao.

Zhao ignored her murderous glare. "Unfortunately most of them got away. My men captured a small handful, including her. Ordinarily we would have sent her to the Fire Nation, but…" he laughed, "I think she needs to learn some manners before that happens." Every word was deliberate and condescending. The tone was not altogether unfamiliar to Zuko.

"The Fire Nation is lecturing me about manners? Ha!" her voice was heavy with sarcasm.

"Now be careful, girl. You might hurt our guest's feelings," Zhao walked in front of her and waved his hand as he gestured to Iroh and Zuko. "You stand in the presence of the Fire Nation prince, Prince Zuko, and the Fire Lord's brother, _retired_ General Iroh."

"Iroh?" She sounded uncertain. Zuko noticed her voice was hoarse

"Yes, have you met?"

She stared at his uncle for a long time before speaking, "I've heard of him."

"You mustn't believe everything you hear," Iroh said, "It is an honor commander." He dipped his head in a short bow.

For a moment she looked unnerved by his courtesy but she quickly recovered by turning her attention to Zuko, "And the Fire prince? I thought you'd be taller." Here words were thrown out carefully.

Bait he normally would have taken. But for once in his life Zuko held his temper, determined to keep his civility in front of Zhao. "Your opinion doesn't concern me." _There_. His uncle should be proud.

She laughed humorlessly, "How silly of me. And here I thought the Fire Nation wanted to rule the world. Don't you care what your subjects think? Or is a banished prince not concerned with such trifling matters?"

He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, "No." He turned to face her, to let her know how dangerous a game she was playing.

Her eyes searched his face. "You lie," she said.

"Quiet!" he lunged forward so that he was only inches away from her. A few sparks escaped his knuckles. How dare she. He longed to burn the smirk off her face.

Iroh placed his hand on Zuko's shoulder and gently pulled him away. Zuko breathed through his nose to steady his raging temper. He tried to control himself but he always managed to let his emotions boil over. Now he was letting a nobody upset him. He told himself to stay calm. _Don't react. Wait until the ship is repaired. Then I can find him. I will find him. Stay calm and Zhao won't suspect a thing._

_

* * *

_

Akira listened with disgust as Zhao droned on about the impending doom of the Earth Kingdom. Oh how she longed to break free of these ridiculous chains and smash him beneath a ten-ton boulder. All of them. "You underestimate the Earth Kingdom, Zhao. We will not fall so easily!"

Zhao smiled. She wished a thousand painful deaths on him. Let him talk. For all he said it was clear that he knew _nothing_ about the Earth Kingdom.

"If my father thinks the rest of the world will follow him willingly, then he is a fool!" she looked at Zuko in surprise. Maybe he was a spoiled prince, but he knew enough to know that the Fire Nation would never claim victory if the people refused to follow the Fire Lord. And the people would not follow the Fire Lord. They would have to take everything away; their pride, homes, and will to fight for them to surrender. And then the Fire Lord would rule a world of cowards. Small victory.

CRASH! Iroh had just toppled a display of Fire Nation spears. But it wasn't the spears that interested her. She thought that she heard Zhao say the word _Avatar._ Everyone knew about the Avatar. Akira remembered the fables her father had told her when she was a child. _A bender more powerful than any other._ But he was dead now.

"Did you really expect to?" Zhao was saying, "The avatar died a hundred years ago. Along with the rest of the Airbenders."

Looking for the Avatar? She almost laughed out loud. If there were any Avatar he would have shown himself long before now. Maybe. Something about Zhao, she wasn't sure what, told her that he didn't quite believe the Avatar was dead. Neither did the Prince, but then a sixteen-year old boy was quite different from a decorated Fire Nation commander. It wasn't fear she saw in his eyes as he told Zuko that the Avatar was the only one who could stop the Fire Nation. No, it was hunger. Thirst. Desire. The Avatar was an opportunity.

Prince Zuko apparently decided that he had enough of Zhao. He stood up and made to leave but his exit was blocked by two of Zhao's guards. Interesting.

"Commander Zhao. We interrogated the crew as you instructed. They confirmed that Prince Zuko had the Avatar in custody, but allowed him to escape."

Akira stared from Zuko to Zhao. There was _no way_ this was possible. It just couldn't be true. In spite of herself she felt her heart beat a little faster. If the Avatar was back that would mean…

She didn't fail to catch the slow smile that spread on Zhao's face. "Now remind me. How exactly was your ship damaged?"

* * *

Iroh and Zuko remained seated around the small table in the center of the tent. Not chained but prisoners just the same. An odd bunch they all were. They didn't try to talk with her, thankfully. Iroh had offered her tea once, but when she told him where he could shove his teacup he retracted his offer. For the thousandth time the wished she had _something _to bend. She was _so_ close.

She heard Prince Zuko tell about how he discovered the Avatar. A twelve-year-old boy who had somehow survived for a hundred years. Knowledge that the Avatar was alive wasn't making things any easier. She knew how she was supposed to feel. But what she actually felt was quite a different cup of tea.

After what seemed like hours Zhao re-entered. "My search party is ready. Once I'm out to sea my guards will escort you back to your ship and you'll be free to go."

He was leaving. Her heart rose a little in her chest. He'd probably send her to prison in the Fire Nation. Maybe she could see some of the other prisoners, captured the night of the raid. And maybe the Avatar would drown Zhao. Or maybe he'd leave her here.

"I'll even throw in the girl for good measure," Zhao added, "Seems like you'll be needing some new crew members.

_What? "Throw in" the girl?_ "I'm not going with him!" At any other time she would have given her left leg to leave this prison. But the idea that Zhao could just _give_ her away…She clenched her hands in fists.

"You don't really have a choice," Zhao replied.

She opened her mouth to tell him otherwise when she caught something in his eyes. A spark of cruelty and cunning. Planning. _He knew._ Or at least guessed.

Prince Zuko stared intensely at the ground, "I don't want her. What I want to know is, why wait until you're out to sea? Are you worried I'm going to try and stop you?"

Zhao laughed, "You? Stop me? Impossible." He had a fair point. The Fire prince was in no better position to stop Zhao than she was.

_Well, he can still bend_, she reminded herself. Oh why couldn't Earth just fly out of _her _fingertips?

He didn't back down, though. There was something desperate in the way he talked about finding the Avatar. Zhao saw it too. Zhao had no need to capture the Avatar, that much she knew. But he wanted it, probably more than anything in the world.

"You can't compete with me. I have hundreds of war ships under my command," Zhao was saying, "and you…you're just a banished prince. No home. No allies. Your own father doesn't even want you."

Akira had never heard that story before. It was rumored throughout the Earth Kingdom that the Fire Lord had banished his son, but no one knew why. Could it be, as Zhao said, that the Fire Lord didn't want his son? Given her experience with the Fire Nation, she wouldn't put it past him.

"You're wrong! Once I deliver the Avatar, he will welcome me home with honor. And restore my rightful place on the throne!"

As they argued, she got the distinct impression that they had forgotten all about her and Iroh. She might be a little more concerned about what they were going to do with her if she didn't feel like the cracks in the Fire Nation army were being revealed before her eyes.

"In his eyes you are a failure and a disgrace to the Fire Nation."

"That's not true!"

"You have the scar to prove it."

Zuko lunged at Zhao, "Maybe you'd like one to match!"

Zhao had been leading Zuko along until he finally got him to the place he wanted. Agni Kai.

She knew the word. Her father told her long ago that an Agni Kai was a duel fought between Firebenders. They fought for all manner of reasons; revenge, honor, glory. To the victor go the spoils, including their opponent's life. A "civilized" way of doing things, they said. In her opinion any fight between Firebenders _couldn't_ be civilized. On principle.

As Zhao walked out Iroh finally spoke, "Prince Zuko! Have you forgotten what happened the last time you dueled a master?"

"I will never forget."

* * *

Zuko felt like, for the first time, things were starting to go right. He had defeated Zhao and soon he would be back on the Avatar's trail. And his uncle was proud of him. Iroh had said he was more honorable then Zhao. Zuko would never admit to it but-

"ARGH!" Something hard collided with the side of his head, throwing him back against the side of the ship. He looked up and saw the girl from before advancing towards him. _How did she manage to get free?_ Several of Zuko's Firebenders closed in on her but Zuko held up a hand to hold them back. His head hurt and he fully intended to repay her.

He waited until she was close enough and then tried the same move that he had used on Zhao. She flipped over him and almost hit him in the back but she had to jump back when he unleashed a wave of fire from his right arm.

She rolled left as he shot as series of fire blasts at her. As she stood up again, she rooted her feet on the deck of the ship. Like an Earthbender. It wasn't even a conscious decision. He released a stream of fire from his right foot. Her eyes widened and she jumped out of the way. But she was off balance. She barely had time to put her arms up in time as a he sent a burst of fire towards her. She slammed against the back of the ship.

For a moment she looked dazed and the she slowly moved back into battle stance. But he'd had enough. Zuko signaled his Firebenders and they intercepted her as she launched herself at Zuko again.

She struggled furiously.

"Very impressive," Iroh commented.

"You can't win," Zuko told her.

She twisted in her captor's hold, "Give me a rock and we'll fight on even ground."

_Did he look stupid?_ "I don't think so. Why don't you tell me why you're on my ship?"

She stopped moving as though testing to see if his Firebenders would loosen their grip, "Zhao sent me here, remember?"

"We were just putting her in the prison hold, Prince Zuko," one of the guards explained nervously, "but she got away-"

Zuko ignored him. "Well he can take you back. I don'twant you on my ship." That's all he needed. Someone else to get in the way of capturing the Avatar. That's probably what Zhao had in mind. "Take her back!"

"Wait Prince Zuko!" Iroh interrupted, "She's your responsibility. You cannot just leave her with Zhao."

Zuko said, "She's _not_ my responsibility!" at the same time the girl said, "I'm not his responsibility!"

"She's a good fighter," Iroh said enticingly, "And maybe she makes tea!" Typical Uncle.

"I just beat her."

"Now she is angry. Give her some time and she might prove more of a challenge," Iroh replied.

"_She_ is standing right here!" the girl shouted.

"Prince Zuko, you will encounter many types of enemies in your search for the Avatar. You would do well to be prepared."

Zuko cursed internally. If there was one thing he hated more than tea (besides Pai Sho) it was when his uncle gave him crazy advice. Crazy advice that sounded wise. Maybe having someone who was actually trying to kill him might actually…No! What was he thinking? On the other hand-

As he argued with himself, his head started to hurt again. "Fine. She can stay." Now at least he could go to his quarters and rest.

The guards finally released her, but she looked too stunned to move. "Do you think I want to stay?" she snapped.

Zuko looked back, "Do you want to stay here with Zhao?"

She put her hands on her hips and looked from the docks to Zuko and back again. "No." She looked furious with herself.

"Sir?" one of his Firebenders spoke up again, "Should we put her back in the prison hold?"

Iroh raised his eyebrows. Zuko shut his eyes. If only his head would stop hurting. Who knew an Earthbender could kick that hard? "No. Just put her…somewhere. Where she won't get in the way." The words were meant for Iroh.

"We could put her in the empty cabin near…" Iroh began prattling was probably already thinking about how to get her to play Pai Sho with him.

She looked about as thrilled as Zuko felt.

"I'm sorry but we don't even know your name," Iroh said.

For a moment Zuko thought she wasn't going to answer. She took a deep breath and looked straight at Iroh. It looked like his uncle's kindness was paying off. "Akira."

**I SWEAR Zhao is like my favorite Avatar villain. Ever (sorry Azula). Hooray for Jason Isaacs! **

**Gah! The dialogue in the third part killed me but I figured that it was important that Akira was there and heard what was going on. Plus-it's Zhao and Zuko! And Iroh! WHOOP! **

**Oh, also I'm pretty sure Zhao's shipyard is actually on rock, but let's just pretend it's on metal okay? ;) **

**Also, I'm really bad at writing fight scenes! =)**

**PHEW. Thank goodness for the weekend! Big thank you to ****Kaycee-x John Cenaholic for being my first reviewer! Looks like about a third of my readers stay for the second chapter so-yay! I'll take what I can get. Thank you all for reading! Next chapter should come soon, probably tomorrow or Monday, but not making any promises. As always please review, tell me what you liked, didn't like, what you had for breakfast (okay maybe not that last one). I'll give you a cookie!**


	4. Chapter 4

**YES! I've got two reviews now! (Well…I'm excited about it.) Thanks EvilPurpleCookiePenkeyMonguin and Kaycee-x John Cenaholic!**

**Fun Fact: Zuko got his ship by asking for help from Azula. The only condition was that he take Iroh with him. Most of the crewmembers are people who have served under Iroh. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Avatar Foaming Mouth Guy would follow Team Avatar around the world and be there to start cheering at the end of every episode…Oh the possibilities. **

**Book One: Water**

**Chapter IV**

Well at least she wasn't seasick anymore. If anyone wanted to banish her by sending her to sea for two years, she'd gladly take death instead. If she ever got on dry land again she was going to root herself in the earth and never leave. How could people ever get used to this?

The first few days Akira had refused to leave her cabin. Iroh brought all her meals to her. At first she refused to eat out of protest. Two days later, when her stomach was growling so much it sounded like a Platypus Bear she realized how dumb that was, especially if she wanted to defeat Zuko and get off this stupid boat. Of course once she started eating the seasickness came. She had never been on a boat a day in her life and after what she'd experienced on this one she wasn't likely to try it again soon. Iroh told her green tea could cure almost any illness. Except seasickness.

Her fighting hadn't improved much either. It was strange. She'd fought many times without her having to use her Bending before. Her father always told her that Bending was a gift not a crutch. _You should be able to fight without your Bending. Don't let the absence of Earth cause you to lose a fight._ Of course, when she fought before she hadn't been on this infernal boat. At least that's what she told herself. And now that she was getting used to it she was getting better. A little. Maybe.

She also learned that there was nothing more amusing than angering Zuko. From the beginning she had pegged him as short-tempered. It took her about three hours to figure out how short it really was. She now had it down to a science, sometimes needing little more than a sentence to set him off. It felt good because, for once, she wasn't powerless.

So far, they hadn't seen anything of the Avatar. At this rate the only way Zuko would capture him was if he landing his flying bison on the deck of the ship. And even then she wasn't so sure.

"Prince Zuko isn't going to like this," Iroh muttered as he stared at the map.

Akira could just imagine Zuko's reaction once he found out that they'd completely lost the Avatar's trail. She smirked at the thought.

Zuko seemed calm enough when Iroh went down to tell him. Of course for Zuko, calm could turn to turbulence faster than you could say temper tantrum. "Uncle, you told me keeping a level head is the sign of a great leader. Now whatever you have to tell me, I'm sure I can take it." _Yeah right._

"Okay. We have no idea where he is."

"WHAT?" _Ah ha!_ She might have predicted it.

"Glad to see you can take it." It was just too easy.

Zuko seized the map and stared at the dotted lines that crisscrossed the surface. "How am I going to find him, Uncle? He is clearly a master of evasive maneuvering."

_That or he has no idea where he's going_, she thought.

She wasn't sure why she got such savage pleasure from seeing him lose his temper. Maybe it was because, for so long she'd been commanding men and woman, fighting for their lives. She'd had to shoulder responsibilities that most adults in Ba Sing Se had never had. She'd missed out on being a child._ Where had that idea come from, _she wondered. In a way she was glad that her responsibility was gone. Though she'd gladly take it all back if she could just get off this stupid boat.

* * *

Maddening. It was maddening, just waiting like this. Every day that went by made it harder to stay calm. The thought that he might slip away (again) made him want to smash things, which he often did. Akira wasn't helping.

He was beginning to regret that he'd ever agreed to let her come on board. _Beginning? It was a bad idea from the start. _Why did he listen to Iroh? She wasn't even helping with training.

"Prince Zuko, what happened to your hand?" Iroh interrupted his train of thought.

Zuko stared at the red welt on his hand. Akira raised her eyebrows.

Zuko remained silent. Of course, she was bound to get a lucky shot every so often.

"I hope the cook doesn't burn the fish," Iroh mused, "Last time it was too dry." He broke into a grin when the cook entered, carrying a steaming plate of fish.

"I hope you enjoy sir," he said as Iroh readied his chopsticks. "And we've received word that the Avatar's on Kyoshi Island." He looked at Zuko.

"The Avatar's on Kyoshi Island?" Zuko jumped up. "Uncle! Ready the rhinos! He's not getting away from me this time!" Finally he could capture him. This time it would work.

As he left the room he snatched the fish away from Iroh. No point in wasting a good fish.

"Wait!" Akira ran after him. Probably wanted to kick him in the head again. "What are you planning on doing?"

He felt exasperated. "What do you think? Putting this fish away before my uncle gets it."

She ignored him. "Kyoshi's kept out of the war for a hundred years! You can't go and attack a neutral settlement! They don't even have an army!"

Zuko couldn't have cared less about politics and he told her so. "I'm going after the Avatar. Harboring the Avatar is as good as a declaration of war."

"So that's it? You just go around destroying people who are weaker than you?" she retorted.

"You're right. That's why I keep you around," he said sarcastically. He began to walk away.

"It's a good thing the Avatar's a twelve year old boy or you might be out of your league!" she shouted after him.

She was trying to bring him into another fight but he wasn't in the mood. Not now. Not when the Avatar was so close.

"Coward! Is _that_ why your father banished you?"

Zuko stopped. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her so close that their faces were only inches apart. "You don't know _anything_ about me."

* * *

She watched from the deck of the ship. Zuko had threatened to lock her in the prison hold if she didn't swear not to try anything. As if there was anything she could try. Even if she managed to get past Iroh and the guards she'd have to jump into the ocean to get on dry land. She tried bending the rocks from where she stood but it was no good.

Some part of her, some part _deep_ down told her that if she tried hard enough she could do it. But for some reason she couldn't find it in herself to give it all she had. Because, maybe, a part of her wanted Kyoshi to burn. _There._ It was a terrible thought but at least she was being honest with herself.

Of all the Avatars in her father's stories, Kyoshi had been her favorite. She had felt, and to some extent still felt, a strong admiration for the powerful Avatar from the Earth Kingdom. Kyoshi never backed down from a fight. She carved out continents, led troops to battle, and even stood up to the Earth King. She never compromised and never surrendered. Kyoshi herself had said, "Only justice will bring peace_._" It was a shame that Kyoshi Island did not uphold her principles_. _They had warriors that modeled themselves after the legendary Avatar. They were doing a better job of imitating the current one.

It was hard to spend three years fighting and not feel resentment for the people who continued to live their lives like normal. Of course fighting with the resistance meant protecting other people. Other people who would _try_ to continue living like there was no War. But Kyoshi Island chose to stay out of the War. They offered no resistance to the Fire Nation or aid to the Earth Kingdom.

She couldn't blame them. Not really. If the Fire Nation hadn't come to her village eight years ago, maybe her father wouldn't have fought. _Or died_. Maybe she was angry because Kyoshi Island had what she wanted. Peace.

Akira shut her eyes. She didn't want to be this way. It hurt so much inside when she thought about her father. And it was easier to be angry than hurt. Now she vindictively hoped that a village would be destroyed just so she wouldn't have to be miserable alone.

Alone. _"You don't know anything about me."_ _Crap! Why am I thinking about that now? _She didn't need to know him. She knew enough. He was a Firebender. Born and bred for murder. However cowardly.

Smoke. Kyoshi Island was burning. It brought back so many memories that she had to close her eyes. Memories couldn't be blocked out like light, though. _There? You happy? You got what you wanted! _

_No, _she told herself._ I'm not happy at all._

If only she could see what was going on. Everything was smoke and flame. It was too far away.

"Look," someone shouted.

"It's the Avatar's bison!" Iroh said.

The bison flew towards the ship. _He's running away_. She felt the anger building up in her chest again. A boy comes to a town. Destruction follows him. Then he leaves because Destruction has found him. And the people in the town are left to deal with Destruction. Maybe Zuko wasn't the only coward.

"Look, Sir!" one of the guards pointed up at the bison. Something was falling.

No. It's couldn't be. A person? No one would have jumped…

"Look out!"

"Oh. My. Gosh." She wasn't sure if she'd ever believe what she was seeing. A giant snake-like creature reared its head out of the water. The thing that had fallen from the bison was perched on its head.

"I think we should move, sir!" the helmsman said to Iroh.

Suddenly a spray of water came out of the creature's mouth, aimed directly at the village. The fires in the distance were extinguished and only the faint smoke revealed that Firebenders had been there. It was sudden. And incredible.

She sucked in her breath. Maybe the Avatar wasn't such a coward after all.

* * *

Zuko stalked on board the ship. Puddles of water dripped off of his body. His hands were clenched so tightly he doubted he'd ever be able to uncurl them again. _So close. Again. Again. Again. Again. When would it ever be enough? _Looking for the Avatar had been frustrating. Knowing that he was out there and being unable to catch him was exasperating. _Nothing ever goes the way it should._

Akira was grinning at him. "So I'm guessing things didn't go quite the way you planned?"

Zuko slammed the door shut.

**I think if I ever met Zuko, I'd start pushing his buttons. It'd be fun. Just to watch him blow up. **

**Anybody wonder where Zuko keeps those rhinos when he's not invading small islands?**

**Also Zuko's ship has disappeared-or maybe it is in hiding-at the end of this episode! Maybe Iroh went fishing?**

**Thanks for reading! Leave a review and Zuko will share his fish with you! Not sure when the next chapter will come…probably Saturday by the latest. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Can I just say: I hate public transportation? Got on the light rail yesterday and there was an old guy sucking on a rat. O_o Yup that's what I thought…**

**First episode Zuko wasn't in. Had to get creative. Ugh. Yes, this is what I'm going to pretend like Zuko was doing while Aang was in Omashu. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Avatar, I would have the Cabbage Merchant save the world from famine. With Cabbages of course.**

Akira was freezing when she woke up. For a moment she thought she might have kicked off the blankets in her sleep. No, they were still in place. Then why was it so cold? _Firebenders._ With so many on board, maybe they saw no need for heat on this dratted ship.

She groaned as she left the safety of the blankets to dress. Still muttering under her breath as she made her way to the bridge.

Iroh was engaged in his typical game of Pai Sho. "Good morning. I trust you slept well."

Akira glared at him, "What did we do, take a detour to the South Pole?"

"No, we've run into a cold front off the coast of the Earth Kingdom," the helmsman informed her.

She moaned and sunk to the floor. She could see her _breath_. Great.

"You remind me of my nephew in the morning," Iroh said with a smile, "Would you care for some tea?"

Akira opened her mouth to refuse, but paused at the sight of steam rising from the spout of the teapot. She debated furiously with herself whether to accept it or not.

"It might help to warm you," Iroh said enticingly.

_Curse him._ "Fine."

**Slam**. "I see Prince Zuko is awake," Iroh calmly poured a cup of tea and passed it to Akira.

She allowed her hands to soak in the warmth of the porcelain. It smelled wonderful. She hadn't had tea in how long? Had it really been since Ba Sing Se?

The door was flung open and Zuko barged in. "Where is he? They said you picked up the Avatar's trail again."

"Good morning, Prince Zuko. Would you like some tea?"

Zuko gritted his teeth, "No, I _want_ to know where the Avatar is."

"It's very good, isn't it, Akira?" Iroh held up a cup, "You shouldn't worry about the Avatar so early in the morning."

Zuko kicked the cup from his uncle's hands. The cup cracked in two as it hit the floor and the tea seeped out. Iroh's jaw dropped.

"Sir?" Zuko joined Lieutenant Jee, examining the map, "The Avatar was last seen here. If he continues his previous course, he'd have to go-"

"Right through Omashu," Zuko finished.

Akira snorted.

"What?" Zuko asked.

"Nothing. Just wondering how you're going to follow him there. Attack Omashu? Same way as Kyoshi?"

Zuko bent back over the map. "If he passes through Omashu, where would he go next?"

"We're not sure, sir. There's no telling what kind of help he could get in Omashu. He could change his course at any moment. If we stay here, we're sailing blind."

Zuko gripped the edge of the table and let out a long breath, "Where's the nearest port?"

While Jee and Zuko continued to study the map, Akira watched Iroh, who had finally closed his mouth and resumed his Pai Sho game. She used to play Pai Sho. A long time ago. Everyone played. Even the troops when they were waiting for orders. One thing that everyone had in common. It was funny.

"Uncle! We're going to Yu Lin!"

Iroh pouted, "But we haven't finished our game yet."

"I suppose I'm going to have to stay here," Akira said. Of course she was. He wasn't stupid. She was never getting off this thing. _Dumb, dumb question.

* * *

_

_Dumb idea. Dumb, dumb, dumb idea._ He didn't know why he'd agreed to this. There was no reason. No reason in the Four Nations why.

"If you Earthbend," he told her, "I'm putting you back-" He didn't get to finish his threat, for he tripped over a small rock suspiciously jutting out of the ground.

Akira gave him a look of wide-eyed innocence. Curiously similar to the look this uncle gave him when the last piece of pie was missing. "You should watch where you're going."

His fingers twitched as he stood back up. "If they catch you Bending here, they'll send you back to prison with Zhao."

Akira didn't answer, but her jaw was clenched. She looked like she was seriously considering crushing him beneath a boulder.

Su Lin. A small town that had been colonized by the Fire Nation at the beginning of the war. Once one of the most exclusive places in the colonies, now just a forgotten piece of the Fire Nation. The buildings were crumbing and the place gave off the strong scent of rotten cabbages. It still looked like an Earth Kingdom town, save for the few dirty Fire Nation flags that hung from windows or in front of vegetable stands. Broken down and abandoned long ago and now just a haven for deadbeats and other pathetic human beings. People desperate to earn a few coins.

"Find out if anyone's seen any sign of the Avatar. I don't want any false leads. You," he pointed at one of his men, "watch her."

As it turned out people were more than happy to give information about flying creatures. It wasn't always a bison, though. Turkey ducks, sparrowkeets, viper bats. One old man swore he saw a flying gopher bear.

If it they weren't crazy, they were greedy. Several people who probably couldn't spell the word bison, much less identify one if they saw it, hinted at seeing a flying creature with an arrow on its head. "I saw one o' theem bi-suns. Can't right recall when. Seemed like 'e was headin' south. Or 'uz it north? I can't right 'member. Maybe if you gave me sum pay'ent…" It made him sick. _All they think about is money. _

"If you're suggesting I pay you," Zuko held a ball of fire up to one man's face, "Think again."

The man scoffed, "The way I heard it, you need the Avatar awful bad. Way to end your banishment. Knowledge like that's worth a lot."

He clutched his free hand in a fist. "You're lying."

The man laughed, "May be. But if you kill me you'll never know."

"Prince Zuko," his uncle grabbed his shoulder.

And so Zuko had stalked off to let his uncle handle the man. He found himself walking towards Akira who hadn't moved since they'd arrived in town. The guard kept shooting glances at her, as though he was afraid she was going to crush him beneath a pile of dirt.

He nodded to the guard as he approached. The man looked relieved as he cautiously moved away.

If she noticed the guard's behavior, she didn't say anything. She didn't even offer some smart mouth greeting. Just leaning against the side of a cabbage stand and shivering.

He was actually surprised she'd behaved herself so far. No incidents, no violent attacks. Almost reminded him of…No. Similar but very, very different.

"I'm guessing it's not this cold where you come from," he said.

"No."

"Where are you from?" He wasn't sure why he said it. It didn't matter, he told himself. It shouldn't matter.

"I've got family in Ba Sing Se." _Not really an answer_, he thought.

They'd talked before. Thrown insults and punches at each other. So why did it feel different?

"What'd your parents think about you leaving?" _Almost an insult_. Reminding her that she had left family behind. She couldn't mistake it for concern.

"My parents are dead." She turned to look at him, "My mother died when I was born. And…and…my father, he died eight years ago. When the Fire Nation destroyed our village." She looked away quickly, as though surprised that she had revealed so much.

"Oh." _What did you say in situations like this? I'm sorry we burned down your village and killed your father? _Was he? Was he _supposed_ to be? "When the Avatar is captured the war will end."

"You don't really believe that do you?" she asked.

_No. Not really_. But he didn't say so. They fell back into silence.

Finally she spoke again, "You're lucky." He stared at her. No one had ever called him lucky before. "You can bend fire any time you want. You're not…limited."

No. Not limited at all. Just stunted. It made him angry the way she stood there. She acted like she knew all about him. "Is that your excuse?" Zuko raised his voice, "I can defeat you without Firebending."

She lunged for him. He grabbed her wrist and pinned it behind her back. She moved to punch him with her other hand but he intercepted it. Her left leg attached to his own in an attempt to make him lose his balance. But he saw it coming. He moved his right leg back for balance. Then, still firmly holding on to her arms, he flung her over his right shoulder.

She landed, bottom first, hard on the ground. He shifted into defensive stance in case she should try Earthbending. She didn't. Just looked at him with eyes full of hatred and ran.

* * *

Akira was still shaking when she rounded the corner and leaned against one of the more sturdy building. The rock felt comforting. Familiar.

She was ashamed of her actions. She'd never made excuses before. Always made sure that she was prepared for any battle, whether she could use Earthbending or not. But this time…behaved like a child as she fought with Zuko.

Her father had told her once, "Let your heart get in front of your head and it'll only bring you shame and defeat." _Great._ She felt enough of both now.

_Why?_ She was letting it control her, eat at her until she had nothing left but rage and pain. _Eight years is a long time._ She screamed in frustration as she slammed her fist into the wall, making a large crack in the stone. Everything was closing in on her. Could barely breathe. She slowly sank to the ground. She'd kept herself busy. Hadn't allowed herself a moment to think about it. For eight years not a moment. But now, imprisoned she could do nothing _but _think.

"There you are," Iroh said. He reached out to help her up.

"Don't touch me!" she screamed. She couldn't take it any more. Jumped up and ran. Ran smack into Zuko. Akira didn't even bother to fight.

He put her back on the ship. The cold front had blown over. Leastwise, she couldn't see her breath anymore.

And yet, she had never been so cold in her life, so hungry for the warmth of human flesh. So lonely for so long. She began to cry. No tears, just dry sobs that made her whole chest shudder. She was being crushed inside. So hurt, so angry, and so alone. Eight years of running and everything finally caught up with her.

She screamed as she picked up her pillow and threw it across the room. It hit the wall with a dull thud and she turned her attention to the blankets, furiously tearing the fabric. Collapsing to the floor once the blanket was reduced to shreds, still sobbing. Scooping up the fabric in her hand and flinging it across the room. Watching as the pieces fell lightly to the ground. Ripping down the walls she had constructed over the years. Feeling vulnerable, unprotected. Weeping alone in the dark.

* * *

Zuko stood on the deck of the ship. He could hear her. Screaming and sobbing. It wasn't all that unfamiliar. He'd made those noises himself. After…after he'd been banished. Lost everything and didn't even care that he'd been offered a chance at redemption. Just angry, hurt, and upset. His emotions had boiled over.

He wasn't sure why she was doing it. Not even sure if he should feel concerned. Did enemies feel concern for each other? But he knew what she was feeling. Raw and stripped of everything, so that the only thing you could think of was to scream and cry and throw things. Be angry and hope that maybe the pain would go away.

He reminded himself that he _didn't_ care. They'd finally picked up the Avatar's trail again. The bison had been seen flying towards Zhong. _Soon_, he told himself.

**Yeah, this was a little depressing. *****eyes Akira***** Why must you be so moody? **

**Do they have pie in the world of Avatar? I hope so! Pie is good! I know they have tarts…but pie is better. I'm going to say they have pie…**

**Phew, it's Saturday! And I have three reviews! (Okay I promise this is the last time I'm going to talk about my number of reviews-hey it's exciting for me okay?) Thanks again to everyone who reviews. (And people who read too -I love you guys! But not in a creepy way. I don't even know you, at least I don't think…okay awkward *****shuffles away*****)**

**Comments? Criticism? Let me know! **

**Next chapter should be up sometime this weekend, I hope. **


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY! GUESS HOW MANY REVIEW I HA-*Akira crushes beneath boulder* Nevermind…**

**Anybody else laugh like mad during **_**The Last Airbender**_** when it takes like six guys to move that tiny rock? Good thing Akira can move a rock all by herself. I'm so proud. **

**Fun Fact: Warden's voice sound familiar? It's Sulu from Star Trek! (Any Trekkies out there?)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Avatar I would not need to study for a Soviet History midterm…**

If he lost this fight, he'd never hear the end of it. Akira easily avoided the fire that came from his fists and reversed direction. She flipped backwards when he shot a stream of fire at her, landing easily on her feet. Only three days ago he'd been able to easily defeat her without his Firebending and now…

He slid his legs apart as he released a wave of fire from his feet. Of course things rarely worked as well the second time. She seemed to be waiting for it and jumped backwards, and grabbed firmly unto the ships' rail. She twisted herself right side up and ran at him again.

He took a deep breath and threw a stream of fire at her. She'd have to change direction again and…_Blast! _She didn't stop, she slid, right leg fully extended and left bent back for balance. She flew towards him. Zuko barely had time to leap out of the way and avoid a head-on collision.

She rolled out of her slide and moved to meet him. More fireblasts came out of his hands. Duck. Jump. Twist. She finally closed her hand around his left wrist. He twisted his arm to break her hold but she latched her leg around his left ankle. Her right foot pivoted back at the same moment her left hand moved towards his face. His free hand did the same.

They both paused. Hands hovered only centimeters away from the other's throat. Daring the other to strike first. Slowly Akira lowered her hand and smiled.

He was surprised. She _never_ smiled unless it was a mocking smile, usually when he lost his temper. But this was different. It was a smile that said _I've done it. I'm satisfied._ Maybe even _That was fun._ "What are you smiling at?" he asked as he twisted his hand from her grip.

"Because. I beat you."

"You didn't beat me. Unless you've forgotten that I can Bend." He flexed his fingers to remind her that at any moment he could release fire from them. All she could do was…poke him.

Her smile widened. "I didn't forget." Before he had time to protest, the foot that was still hooked around his ankle moved back. No time to regain his balance.

He landed in a decidedly undignified heap. His eyes watered. It felt like he'd broken his tailbone.

"Why you-!"

Her whole face was glowing. It gave him pause. Genuine joy. "I think I did."

_Maybe she hadn't changed.

* * *

_

Things had changed. Finally, she'd shown her full potential when she fought Zuko. _Why?_ Only a few days ago…well the only way she would have beaten him would have been if a large metal anchor fell from the sky and knocked him unconscious. She chuckled a little at the thought.

She'd felt unfit to do anything except cry and scream and beat her fists against the walls. Until she'd ended up curling into a ball on the floor amidst her shredded blanket. Stripped bare until there was nothing she could do but draw slow, ragged breaths. Too tired to cry anymore. Just whimpering. And finally, reduced to that state, she'd picked herself back up.

Still cried. A little. But her father had always taught her to acknowledge her defeats. And then get back up and fight again. Acknowledge how she felt. Maybe that had been the problem. She'd never acknowledged her grief. Never paused long enough to think about it. What she thought had been strength had really been…running. _You don't always land on your feet_, her father had said.

So now, she resolved to try to keep going. Knowing how she felt. But not running anymore. If she cried then she cried. She didn't have to pretend it wasn't there.

And so she'd fought today for the first time since Su Lin. It was different. Maybe because…because she'd stopped trying to win and…actually…_enjoyed myself. _It felt strange to say, but it was true. No, she didn't land on her feet. But she was standing up again. And finding a reason to smile. Beating Zuko, standing on even ground with him, just for a moment. That was a reason to smile.

One dark cloud over her, but she ignored it for the moment. It'd be gone soon enough. And then he'd have peace. She wouldn't fall again.

* * *

"Let me get this straight," Zuko said, "You're telling me a group of Earthbenders, on a metal rig, 10 miles away from land, managed to escape?"

The man wrung his hands together. "It was the coal sir. They bent the coal. It's still earth. I…I guess."

_Coal?_

Behind him, he could have sworn he heard Akira mutter, "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Was there a little bald monk here? With an arrow on his head and a giant flying bison?"

"I'm…not sure sir we saw…well it could have been a buffalo. That's what the captain thought it might have been, but the Warden…well he-"

Zuko held up a hand to silence the man. How was he ever going to find him, especially if he couldn't even confirm if he'd been here or not? _Stay calm_. _He was here. He had to have been._ _If he knew about it, he would have been here. He-wait! _Blue. It stood out against the dull gray of the prison rig. How could the guard have not seen it?

A piece of cloth? No. A necklace. Water Tribe. _The girl with the Avatar._ _He was here!

* * *

_

Akira liked the night sky best in the winter. When it was clear you could see all the stars. And on the water, when it was dark, you could see them reflecting into the ocean until you couldn't tell where the sea ended and the sky began. It was like sailing on the stars. She leaned against the railing and looked up. The cold air made everything feel so far away. In the summer, when the air was warm, everything felt closer, like you could reach up and pluck one of the stars from the sky. But in the winter, everything seemed bigger. She felt small.

She heard footsteps approaching and turned to see Zuko. "You afraid I'm plotting to take down this ship with some coal?"

Deep sigh. "No." He didn't say anything more so she turned away. Several minutes passed, neither one spoke.

"What happened?"

She looked at him, "Excuse me?"

"What happened? Today…"

_The fight_. He wanted to talk about their fight. "I don't know. I just…made some decisions."

He didn't ask for elaboration. Funny. When they fought they were never at a loss for words to say. But when they talked, really talked, only a few clipped sentences. Finally, "You're getting better."

"What?" her head snapped up. Did he really just-

"I…never mind," he walked away, slamming the door behind him as he went inside.

_Getting better. Almost a compliment. _She smiled._ No, there was no almost about it._

And yet, it was disconcerting. The longer she was imprisoned, the less she argued with Zuko. The less they argued, the more they talked. It was dangerous to talk because…she paused. Was there any good reason why?_ Fire Nation. He's Fire Nation._ Just too many differences. They couldn't talk like normal people because they weren't. _Maybe in a different time…No. No it would still be the same. _Always the same.

**Short chapter. Sorry! But the next one should be fun. And possibly longer. **

**I keep listening to country music when I write these. Is that bad?**

**Thanks for everyone who's read and reviewed so far! Keep doing it! I live off it! (Well not really…)**

**Midterms the next two weeks so the next chapter will be up by Friday at the earliest. More likely Saturday or Sunday. But that's not different from what I've done so far. So I'm not really sure why I'm… **

**Zuko: *shoots fire* JUST SHUT UP!**

**Right you are, Zuko! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Weekend! It's been a crazy week! Thank goodness for my Darth Vader stress ball! I love this episode and this was one of the first chapters my muse came up with. *****looks sternly at muse***** You better not have messed it up too badly!**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! You guys are AWESOME! **

**Fun Fact: Igneous Terra means Burning Earth in Latin. Because everything sounds cooler in Latin.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Avatar I would give bagermoles the ability to fly. Flying Bison fly, Dragons fly, even the moon flies (sort of). Why is it that the source of Earthbending can't fly? Ok, ok dumb question. **

Akira hadn't spoken since she'd seen the forest. She closed her eyes, then had plopped down on a stump, crossed her arms, and pretended like she _wasn't_ shooting dark glances at Zuko every couple of seconds. _All because of a forest. A stupid forest._ Not that he missed her talking. _Ridiculous._ She could remain silent forever for all he cared.

There were more important things. Like that Avatar. They were closing in. It was when Zuko finally gave the order to get moving that he noticed his uncle was gone. Why did Uncle insist on disappearing when they were so close? For a moment he considered leaving without him. No cryptic hints, no obsession with tea and Pai Sho. He sighed. If only he could go through with it.

"Have you seen my uncle?" he asked Akira.

She traced a grove in the earth with her foot.

She was impossible. "When're you going to start talking again?"

She looked straight into his eyes. "What's the point of destroying a forest?"

_The point? There isn't a point. We're at war. What do you expect? _"_I _didn't do that."

"Firebenders did."

"And we're all the same?"

She looked back at the ground, "Yes. You are."

_She wasn't going to understand-no. She doesn't need to understand. _He could care less if she ever understood. _Just wish she'd stop staring at me with those eyes. They're brighter when she's angry. Like staring into the most alive piece of land you could think of. No._ Dangerous thoughts. He started to walk away. Didn't need to be thinking about her eyes. It just bothered him, that's all.

"He went that way," she jerked her foot towards a grove of bamboo.

Just like his uncle. "Why?"

"How should I know?"

He seized her wrist and pulled her along behind him. "Come on! We're going to find him. We're leaving soon."

"Ow!" she pried his hand from her arm, "I can walk on my own!"

He roughly pushed the bamboo aside. "Uncle it's time to leave! Where are you? Uncle Iroh?" If he was drinking tea he was going to smash the tea set over his head.

He could hear Akira behind him, struggling with the bamboo.

"Over here!" his uncle's voice came from behind a glade of trees. There was steam everywhere.

"Uncle?" His uncle's clothes? Oh no_. _Please let it not be what he thought it was.

It was. His uncle was sitting in a steaming pool of water with a giant smile on his face. "We need to move on. We're closing in on the Avatar's trail and I don't want to lose him!"

Akira had finally wrestled free of the bamboo and made her way out in the open. She took one look at Iroh, at Iroh's clothes (draped over the tree) and back at Iroh before turning around and staring resolutely at the bamboo.

"You look tired, Prince Zuko," Iroh said, "Why don't you join me in these hot springs and soak away your troubles. How about you, Akira?"

Thankfully, Akira ignored him.

"My troubles cannot be soaked away!" Zuko shouted, "It's time to go!"

"You should take your teacher's advice and relax a little. The temperature's just right. I heated it myself," Iroh released a jet of steam from his nostrils. Relax when he was so close?

He. Was. Impossible. "Enough! We need to leave now. Get out of the water!"

Iroh slowly raised himself out of the springs. "Very well…"

Zuko barely had time to raise his hand in time to prevent his mind from being scarred with years of nightmares. "On second thought, why don't you take another few minutes?" _Just please get back in the water!_ "But be back at the ship in half an hour or I'm leaving without you!"

He turned to leave and noticed that Akira's eyes were shut tight. Wise decision under the circumstances. As he heard his uncle sink back into the water, he pulled her along behind him. "Come on."

This time, she didn't protest.

* * *

Half an hour had come and gone and still no Iroh. Of course, no one seemed too eager to go back and get him, least of all Zuko, who looked like he might combust if they didn't start moving soon.

She continued to stare at the destroyed forest. It made her sick. _"__A skirmish outside Senlin Village Forest…"_ _I guess it didn't go well. _Nothing went well for them. It was always a struggle. They fought and the Fire Nation destroyed more and more. But there was no reason to destroy the forest. _Because they can. _It made her so angry that it hurt. A dull pain in the chest. She was so tired of feeling this way.

After the sun set, they finally went back for Iroh.

"Uncle!" Zuko shouted. "Uncle where are you?"

Iroh and his clothes were gone and jagged pieces of stone rose in the middle of the pool. _Earthbenders,_ Akira thought.

"Sir," one of the Zuko's Firebenders said, "Maybe he thought you left without him."

How could they miss what was right in front of them? Maybe their Firebending left them nearsighted.

Zuko looked around, "Something's not right here." Finally he saw the stones in what had been Iroh's hot springs, "That pile of rocks!"

"It looks like there's been a landslide, Sir," the Firebender replied.

She couldn't help rolling her eyes. _Idiots_. "Have you ever seen a landslide that went uphill before?" Akira asked.

Zuko bent down beside the pool, "Those rocks didn't move naturally." _Very good, Zuko. _"My uncle's been captured by Earthbenders!"

Everyone looked at her. "What?"

"Where did they take him?" Zuko asked.

"How should I know? I don't have some magic mind connection with other Earthbenders!" Akira crossed her arms. Oh what she wouldn't give to have been there when Iroh was captured.

"You must have an idea," Zuko grabbed her shoulders and glared at her. As though this was her fault.

She kept her mouth shut.

"I asked you were he was," Zuko began to shake her.

_Picture him flat as a pancake, underneath thirty tons of rock. _Only way to keep from doing something stupid.

"Prisoners of war," she spat, "Are supposed to be taken to Ba Sing Se."

"Sir, there are a dozen roads to Ba Sing Se. There's no way of knowing which way they went," one of the men pointed out.

Zuko looked at her, "I'll find him. Come on." He started to lead her away.

Unbelievable! "Wait a minute! After everything I've been through, you just expect me to help you? I'm _not _helping you! Ever! He deserves whatever there're going to do to him!"

"I don't expect anything," Zuko said as he threw her on the Komodo Rhino, "I'm taking you along so you don't try anything." He climbed on behind her.

Akira elbowed him in the stomach. "Oh don't worry. I'm not going to try anything."

They rode together in silence while Akira argued with herself about whether or not to try Earthbending.

It was so frustrating. She thought she'd finally progressed and here she was back where she started. At least she wasn't crying. Just angry. Angrier than she'd ever been before. And she wasn't even sure why. It wasn't just the forest. It was something…something else.

"Which way?" Zuko asked when they finally came to a fork in the road.

"How should I know? I've never been here before!"

He finally chose the left path. "Then why are you so upset about the forest?"

"Because," Akira looked forward and forced her eyes open as wide as possible. She wasn't going to cry this time, "Because it didn't need to be destroyed. It's ridiculous that they use their bending on people who don't even fight back!"

"You're right," he replied.

Akira turned around to look at him, but he didn't elaborate. "We're not weak," she said. She didn't want him to misunderstand, "But everyone who can fight is away in the war."

Zuko didn't say anything for a long time. And then, "Why don't they leave? Go someplace where they can be protected."

"Because," she said, "People in the Earth Kingdom. We…we don't give up easily. We're stubborn."

"I hadn't noticed." She didn't turn around because she was sure she was wrong. It couldn't be, but it sounded like, just maybe, he was smiling.

It was early morning before they found any trace of Iroh or his captors. A small sandal lay discarded on the ground. Zuko picked it up and gave it a whiff. A look of revulsion came over his face. "Yeah, that's Uncle Iroh."

The resumed their mutual silence as he climbed back on. For most of the morning, nothing but silence until Akira saw footprints on the ground. It looked like they belonged to Ostrich Horses. "Look!" she pointed. _Crap. _She looked down at her hands. Akira could almost _feel _Zuko's eyes on her. And why not? There she was, saying that she didn't want to help, and now she was pointing out their tracks. Why? There was no reason. _Just shut up_, she told herself, firmly.

At just past midday she felt Zuko turn sharply behind her. The Avatar's bison was flying across the sky.

"The Avatar," Zuko breathed. He yanked on the reins and the rhino backed up to follow the Avatar's bison. But he didn't urge the beast onward. He stared at the bison and then back to the tracks they'd been following. "Get off," he said.

Slowly, Akira slid down from the saddle.

Zuko turned the Komodo Rhino back the way they'd been going.

She couldn't believe it. "What are you doing?"

"To find my Uncle."

"What about me?"

"Do whatever you want. I don't care."

"What?" Akira couldn't believe her ears. Was he really-? "What about the Avatar."

Zuko looked straight ahead, "This is more important."

* * *

It was twilight by the time he caught up. For a moment the half dozen Ostrich Horses that stood on the side of the road confused him. Then he saw his uncle, chained and spread out on a rock, surrounded by Earthbenders. One of them raised a rock and moved it over his uncle. _No._

As the rock descended, Zuko intercepted it. The rock dropped harmlessly to the ground as Zuko cut his uncle's chains with a well-placed kick.

Iroh smiled as stood up, "Excellent form, Prince Zuko."

"You taught me well."

"Surrender yourselves!" one of the Earthbenders commanded, "It's five against two. You're clearly outnumbered."

Zuko smiled at his uncle's reply._ You're clearly outmatched. _

Several boulders shot towards them. They broke into pieces as Iroh smashed them with his chains.

Zuko caught one man off guard as he shot fire from his foot. The man fell backwards. Zuko spun around and delivered another blast of fire to the man behind him.

His uncle caught a large piece of rock with his chains and hurled it back towards the two men who had thrown it.

And now, it was two against one. The man (he must be the captain, Zuko thought) threw several pieces of rock at Zuko, who spun out of the way and unleashed a stream of fire from his fist.

The man avoided it and raised a huge wall of earth. But before he could crush Zuko, two chains wrapped around his ankles and the man fell, buried underneath the wall of earth.

Zuko smirked at his uncle. Maybe, though he'd never say it of course, his uncle had something with those hot springs.

As he moved towards Iroh, he was struck with a feeling of danger. Suddenly the world lurched beneath him as his body sunk into the earth. Shoulders down, his body was imprisoned in the ground. He tried to move but the ground around him was solid. Zuko saw his uncle grimace as he too sunk down into solid earth.

One of the soldiers had gotten up. How could he have been so stupid? Not to make sure. A child's mistake. The soldier cleared the rocks off of the captain. "Are you alright Sir?"

The captain brushed himself off, "Thank you Corporal."

The other three didn't move, but the captain seemed satisfied with their condition. "I think it's time," he slowly raised another boulder from the ground and held it over Zuko's head. "To teach our prisoners a lesson."

"No!" Iroh shouted.

This time there would be no one to stop it. Zuko tried moving again but it way no use. The captain released the boulder.

It split into hundreds of pieces.

Zuko looked up. _Who?_

_Akira._ She was standing a few feet away, arms raised.

"What the-?"

"That's enough!" Akira shouted, "Stand down!"

The captain's eyes widened, "You think you can give me orders?"

"I know I can. Now, I'm telling you as a Commander in the Earth Kingdom-" She didn't finish. The corporal attempted the same move he'd tried on Zuko and Iroh. Akira flipped backwards and sent a rock fissure towards the man. He shot several feet in the air before landing hard. Unconscious_._

She spun around and narrowly avoided a large rock that the captain sent towards her.

As she landed, she dug her feet into the ground and raised an earth shield at the same time the captain shot small rock projectiles towards her.

Akira thrust her arms forwards and the shield shot towards the captain who carefully split it into two. It took less than a second, but while he was doing this Akira struck the ground with her heal and raised a long rectangular slab of earth. She hit it with her right fist and it flew forward, right in between the rock wall the captain had just split. It hit him with full force in the face and he smashed into the back wall of the crater, and sunk to the ground. For a moment, Zuko thought he'd get up. But no.

"We're done," Akira told the captain.

"No! We're not! You're…you're…That's General Iroh! He-" the captain protested.

"I know who he is," Akira replied.

"How can you call yourself an Earthbender?" the captain spat on the ground, "You're nothing but a traitor!"

Akira shook her head, "No."

"You are!" the captain shouted, "You don't care about your own people!"

"I'm not a traitor! Look at yourself! Is this what we've become? Are you willing to sink to their level of brutality and savagery just in order to defeat them? If we that's what it takes to win, what then what have we gained? We'd be just like what we're fighting! Is that what you want? One day he'll face justice," she looked at Iroh, "But not like this. Not from you. We fight the Fire Nation because we want to be free! What kind of freedom is this?"

"We can't win…" he looked up, "We can't win fighting the way we have."

"Maybe not. But I'm willing to try."

"_We're stubborn," she had said. Very, stubborn. _

"We have to remember what we're fighting for," she whispered. She stomped the ground with her left foot and Zuko and Iroh were flung upwards. "Come on." Akira freed them from their casing of earth with a wave of her hand.

Zuko looked at his uncle, "Are you all right?"

Iroh rubbed his wrists. "I'm fine, Prince Zuko. Thank you. Both of you."

"I didn't do it for you," Akira said, "I meant what I said. I just don't want us becoming like…like…"

"Firebenders?" Zuko supplied.

"Like monsters," she replied, "There's a right way to do this."

Iroh looked down at his makeshift loincloth, "I don't suppose you brought me any…"

"No," Zuko said, "You're riding on the back." He gave his uncle a boost on the rhino and tried not to think how uncomfortable it would be riding back to the ship.

Akira looked disgusted when she learned she'd have to ride in front of a half naked Iroh. ("You've got to be kidding me!")

He was surprised that she'd come back. All this time, she'd been talking about leaving, but it turned out that something was more important to her than her freedom. A different kind of freedom. It wasn't something he'd have expected. The desire to…what?

See that Earthbenders didn't become like Firebenders. _Like me._

"Don't you think all are Firebenders the same?" Zuko finally asked as he climbed on in front of her.

Her whispered reply was almost swallowed up by the wind, "Not anymore."

**Once again, sorry about fight scenes. My muse doesn't like translating them on to paper-or screen. Hope it wasn't too bad! **

**Whew, this chapter's long! Make up for the last one, yes? Why are my ANs so long? **

**You want to know what I hate? My bloody Microsoft word program! Just because it's installed on two computers it kicks me off whenever somebody else opens it! I can't tell you how often that happened when I was writing this! You'd think it'd kick the other person off because it was installed on this computer first-but noooooo! GRRRR! **

**I make no promises about the next chapter. But I will try for sometime this weekend. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Hugs and acorns (from Hai Bai)! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about the lack of chapters last weekend-anybody want to do schoolwork for me? Just kidding. **

**YES! ZHAO IS BACK! WHOOP! (I know he's not Asian but couldn't Jason Isaacs have played Zhao-in The Last Airbender. That alone would make the movie better.) **

**Fun Fact: I write chapters in the margins of my notes. Yes, I'm a terrible person. On the other hand, did you know chocolate was used as a cure for stomach ailments? Yum!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Avatar there would be random musical numbers. **

"_How are you feeling?"_ Was there ever a more ridiculous question? Was it even possible to answer? _"I'm feeling…"_ What? _So many things I'll probably explode. _

What was she even supposed to feel? _Guilty?_ Probably. After all, fighting a brigade of Earth Kingdom troops to rescue General Iroh and Prince Zuko didn't rake very high on the patriotic scale. Rescuing Iroh from trial, no less. _Maybe I should have let them...No_.He'd have been lucky if he reached Ba Sing Se alive.

And it wasn't like she went after them with the intent of saving them. It'd been the desire, the intense wanting in her chest, for revenge. It'd been only after she saw the Earthbenders that she realized, maybe for the first time, what she was doing to herself. _Don't carry the weight of the dead,_ her father had always said [1]_._

All right, so maybe she didn't feel guilty. Or maybe she did. _I just don't know._

And this was just guilt, not the other four hundred and thirty-two things she was feeling at the moment.

At least it was better to sort out her emotions than to think about what was behind her. Iroh. Half-naked. Gross.

Zuko yanked sharply on the reigns.

"This isn't the way back," Akira said.

"The Avatar went this way," Zuko replied.

The Avatar. Always the Avatar. "You don't expect him to still be there, do you?"

Zuko didn't answer. Obviously a yes. Or no. It was hard to tell.

A shadow passed over the moon. "Looks like it's going to rain," she said.

"That's no cloud," Iroh said.

"It's the Avatar," Zuko finished.

_Crap. _Sure, free the Firebenders and help them find the Avatar. Lose the war in one day. That would make her popular.

"Wait, where are you going?" she asked when Zuko turned the rhino in the opposite direction. "He went that way!"

"I want to know where he's going," Zuko replied.

"And following his is out of the question because-" _No, no, no, no._ _Who cares if he's going the wrong way?_

"Is there a village around here?"

Akira eyed his shoulder. "Why?" When he didn't reply she said, "Why should I help you? Give me one-"

Zuko yanked the reigns back and the rhino stopped dead. Akira slammed into Zuko's back. A second later something warm and squishy collided with her.

Her breath left her with a, "Whoof." She tried to move, but all she could manage was a feeble movement of her arms and legs. She was sandwiched between Zuko and Iroh. "I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You," she tried unsuccessfully to bend something.

"Is there a village around here?" Zuko repeated.

No way. No way she was going to answer and be responsible-Ugh! Iroh behind her, Iroh behind her. _No!_

"You have to promise you won't hurt anyone." _Oh gosh. _He smelled like sulfur and egg salad. "Promise!" Her eyes were watering.

"Fine," Zuko said.

She pointed northwest, "That way, that way!"

Zuko dug his heels into the rhino's hide and the beast started to move. Behind her Iroh was attempting to unstuck himself from her shirt. Ew. Ew. Ew.

The ride to Senlin Village was short, though not nearly short enough. When Zuko finally leapt off the rhino she forcible peeled herself away from Iroh's sweaty chest and slid as far forward on the saddle as she could. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Zuko shove a man through a door.

"What are you doing?" she slid down and ran over to Zuko. "You promised-"

Zuko lifted the man up by his robe and slammed him against the wall, "I asked you where he was!"

Akira shifted into her Earthbending stance, prepared to hurl Zuko through the other side of the building if necessary.

Before she could do anything the man spoke, "Do I know you?" He was looking at her.

She froze. _No._ It'd been two years since the Resistance had been stationed near Senlin village but someone was bound to recognize her. _Traitor._

Akira grabbed Zuko's arm and yanked it down, "That's enough! Find out where he went and get out of here." She turned and walked back to the rhino.

_Sure, just leave your people to deal with the crazy Firebender. _But to resist was to risk it. Risk that he'd find out _who_ she was. They'd make assumptions. No matter what she intended, it was appearances that closed her eyes. Why? Why couldn't she just leave when she wanted to? Why did she follow her ugly urges? She was in deep water. It was too late to swim back to shore.

After a while she heard Zuko behind her. "Uncle, we're going back to the ship."

"Have you discovered where the Avatar is going?" Iroh asked.

"I'll tell you later. We need to leave now."

"Why?" Akira's voice sounded small and pathetic. She cleared her throat. "Why did you-you promised you weren't going to hurt anyone." _Great_. Now she sounded like a child.

"I didn't," Zuko turned around to look at her, "I just threatened to."

She smiled in spite of herself. It wasn't funny. Not funny at all really. But still…"I'm not sitting in front of him this time," she pointed at Iroh.

Zuko raised an eyebrow, "You're still coming?"

She sighed, "It's not like I have anywhere else to go."

* * *

"Here," Zuko pointed to the map. He looked up a Jee, "Can we make it before sunset?"

Jee rubbed his chin, "We'll have to go full-speed, Sir. We may not have enough coal…"

"Make sure we have enough. I won't lose him this time." He turned away and adjusted his telescope. If they were lucky they wouldn't even need to go all the way to the Crescent Island.

"Sailing into Fire Nation waters, " Iroh said behind him, "Of all the foolish things you've done in your sixteen years, Prince Zuko, this is the most foolish!"

"I have no choice, Uncle."

"Have you completely forgotten that the Fire Lord banished you! What if you're caught?"

Zuko threw a glance over his shoulder, "I'm chasing the Avatar. My father will understand why I've returned home." What did it matter as long as he caught him?

Iroh crossed his arms, "You give him too much credit. My brother is not the understanding type." Akira chuckled.

Zuko turned back to the telescope. His uncle was wrong. Surely, his father didn't care more about keeping Zuko away than he did about the Avatar. His father cared about him. He just…wanted to make him a better ruler. And when he returned, he'd finally take his place beside his father. And that was why he'd sail to the ends of the earth to find the Avatar.

There was something in the sky. A lone fleck of black amongst the clouds. Moving fast. "There they are," he whispered. "Helmsman! Full steam ahead! Ready the catapult!" The deck opened and the Trebuchet rose from the ship's hold. It smelled like sulfur.

Akira covered her nose and Iroh had pulled out a fan, "Uh, really Prince Zuko, couldn't you shoot them down with something more fragrant?"

His uncle would no doubt stuff it with flower petals and tea leaves. The large rock that sat on the catapult was doused in oil. Zuko lit it and raised his hand, "On my mark." He waited until they had just the right angle. "Fire!" One of the men cut the rope and the fireball shot towards the bison.

Something was wrong though. As the Avatar's bison swerved right, the fireball flew left of its intended trajectory and landed harmlessly in the ocean. _What the-?_ He turned around and saw Akira with her arms spread out and breathing hard.

Of course. It was stone. "What did you do?"

"If you think I'm going to just stand here and-"

"Take her below!" one of the men grabbed her shoulder and began to lead her away. Akira let out a squeal of protest and struggled.

"What's that?" Iroh was shading his eyes.

It looked like hundreds of small dots. They formed a circle in the water. Let that not be what he thought it was. "A blockade."

No one moved. Even Akira and her captor had stopped fighting for a moment.

"Technically," Iroh said, "You are still in Earth Kingdom waters. Turn back now and they cannot arrest you."

Zuko looked up. The bison was still flying towards the blockade. "He's not turning around!"

"Please Prince Zuko!" Iroh said, "If the Fire Nation captures you, there's nothing I can do! Do not follow the Avatar."

Uncle meant well. Zuko knew that. But if he let him go now, there was a good chance someone else might get him first. He couldn't let that happen. He'd be an outcast forever. The bison was picking up speed. _Go on, you just keep running, _he thought. _ But I'll always be there to bring you back._[2] "I'm sorry uncle. Run the blockade!"

"What?" Akira shouted.

"I thought I told you to take her below," Zuko said to the guard who still retained a loose hold on her arm.

The man looked surprised and began to lead her below again.

"Look!" Iroh shouted.

Zuko turned around in time to see hundreds of fireballs launched into the air. Impossible. They shouldn't have risked hitting a Fire Navy ship unless…_Zhao._

Fireballs were falling all around them. Akira wrestled free of her the guard and managed to halt one of the rocks headed straight for the deck of the ship. It passed harmlessly into the sea. Two more were falling towards them. Akira thrust her right arm out and one shot several feet right of its path. She moved her left arm back and the other fireball split in two, both halves landing cleanly on the sides of the ship.

"There's too many," she shouted as she bent three more fireballs towards each other, forming one single fireball.

As the overlarge fireball hit the ocean, a huge wave swept over the deck of the ship. Everyone grabbed on to something to avoid being swept away. As the water cleared, something shook the entire vessel.

Zuko looked up to see the Helmsman. "Prince Zuko!" he was shouting, "The engines are damaged! We need to stop and make repairs!"

With Zhao out there, Zuko had no intention of leaving the Avatar. "Do not stop this ship," Zuko ordered.

"Are you crazy?" Akira screamed. "You might feel like getting captured today, but I for one I have no inten-oh no." Zhao had fired again and Akira was moving her arms as fast as possible in order to keep them from being hit again. If it weren't for the Avatar, he might actually be impressed.

"He's coming back!" Iroh pointed up. The bison made a spectacular dive and landed on the surface of the ocean before taking to the sky again.

Once more the catapults launched but the bison avoided the fireballs. A single fireball was headed straight towards the bison but it collided in midair with a small figure Zuko knew to be the Avatar. It broke into hundreds of pieces and the bison continued over the blockade. They had made it.

So he would follow. There was a small opening between two ships. If they could just pass through…Zhao was out of ammo.

"We're on a collision course," Iroh said to Zuko.

"We can make it!" They were going to make it, they were going to…As they got closer Zuko finally saw it. They wouldn't make it. The opening was too small. He had hesitated too long.

But something strange was happening. The opening didn't close as the two ships stopped in the water. His ship passed through, unharmed. But something was wrong. Zhao should have been able to stop him. But he didn't. Zhao didn't let opportunities pass. Unless, there was a way he could make an even greater profit.

* * *

Akira watched from as the riverboat was lowered into the water. Personally she didn't think Zhao would buy the idea of a diversion, but then if Zhao were capable enough to capture the Avatar on his own he wouldn't need to follow Zuko. So maybe it would work.

Of course that was a small consolation.

Iroh was walking over. No, she didn't want to talk to him right now. If it were at all possible…oh why wouldn't her legs move?

"What's going to happen when they find us?" Akira asked.

"If Prince Zuko isn't on board there is nothing Commander Zhao can do," Iroh said.

"Yeah but what about me?" Why did her voice have to shake now? She sounded like a frightened child.

Iroh smiled, "If my nephew isn't on board, we aren't doing anything illegal. We are Fire Nation soldiers with a prisoner. Of course, I don't think of you as a prisoner."

"Oh." Akira wanted to leave. She could feel her heart hammering in her chest. It wasn't that she was scared it was just an incredible desire go away. If she stood here any longer she might go crazy. But for once she wasn't going to give in. Had to get over this some time. She chewed on her lower lip and clenched her hands in fists. "Do you really think he would arrest him?"

"Commander Zhao?"

"No. The Fire Lo-Zuko's father." She couldn't bear to say Fire Lord. It sounded like a curse in her mind. Oh but it was coming out all wrong. Now he sounded like an actual person.

"He would," Iroh said simply.

"Right."

"Are you surprised?"

She looked away. "No. I mean…" she should leave. Iroh was the last person in the world she wanted to have this conversation with. Oh God, her heart was hurting. "No. Just no."

Iroh nodded, "Would you like some tea?"

"What?" Hadn't been expecting _that._

"Tea. I'm in the mood for jasmine. What about you?"

"Um. No. Thank you."

"Perhaps a game of Pai Sho?" Iroh raised his eyebrows and looked at her expectantly.

"I don't think so. I haven't played in forever," Akira said.

"Oh," Iroh looked delighted, "You do know how to play!"

She bit down on her tongue so hard it started to bleed, "My…my father taught me." _Don't cry. Whatever you do, don't cry_.

"I see," Iroh said, "Your parents are both gone?"

"Yeah."

"How long has it been?" He sounded to concerned, like he cared about the death of an Earthbender's parents. But this was Iroh, the legendary Dragon of the West.

"I never knew my mother," For the first time it struck her as strange that she could say it without feeling anything, "My father…it…it's been eight years." She looked at the sky until her eyes hurt.

"It's never easy to lose someone you love," Iroh said.

Akira closed her eyes and pursed her lips. She didn't want to hear about it. "No it isn't."

"It's why I worry about Zuko," Iroh was looking back at the cloud of smoke behind them.

_Worry? About Zuko? _

Iroh turned to walk away. She felt something inside her again. But it was a different sort of something.

"Wait!" For a moment she stood dumbfounded, unsure of what to do next, "I guess I could…I mean, I've changed my mind about the tea. I'd like to…" If she took this step there would be no going back. It would change everything. But in the past day she'd done things she'd never expected. One more couldn't hurt. "I'd like to help you make some. You know, so I can make my own. When I want to."

A huge smile came over Iroh's face, "And afterwards a game of Pai Sho?"

She rolled her eyes, "Don't push your luck."

* * *

It was dark by the time he reached the ship. He should feel relieved that he had escaped from Zhao and the burning temple. But the weight of his failure was crushing him. He gave his men the smallest nod of acknowledgement as he stepped back on the deck.

"Your uncle was worried about you." Akira's outline was perched on the railing of the ship.

"Where is he?" he said.

"In the kitchen. He went to make some more tea."

_Typical Uncle._ "Oh." He turned away.

"Did you find him?" Akira asked.

_Obviously not._ He took a deep breath through his nose. "No."

"Sorry."

"No you're not," he turned to look at her.

"Why do you say that?" she said. She sounded earnest, but knowing her, it could be subtle sarcasm.

It bothered him that Akira could just stand there and pretend like they wanted the same things.

"Okay, maybe I'm not sorry?"

"Oh really?" he made sure the irony showed in his voice.

"I'm not exactly the Avatar's biggest fan, you know," she said.

"Why?"

Akira shrugged.

He stared at her. Everybody, everybody who wasn't Fire Nation practically worshiped the ground the Avatar walked on. He thought back to earlier in the day. Watching as his chance flew wide left. "Then why did you help him?"

"Because," Akira studied her fingernails, "I guess because he's the Avatar." There is was. "And you're..." she tilted her head to the side.

"Fire Nation," he finished.

"Yeah."

Zuko wasn't sure if it upset him or not. Not to be Fire Nation, he had always been proud of that. Maybe sad that birth could separate people. That someone like Akira couldn't be on his side. Because by birth she was on the Avatar's.

No, of course not. It was just how things worked.

"So," she said at last, "Am I still, you know? Your prisoner?"

He looked down, "No."

"Why not?"

He closed his eyes. He didn't want to admit it but, "You saved my life. And Uncle's. In my family, we don't forget about that."

She looked confused. It made him a little angry. What did she think, that they had clawed their way to power by hiding behind other people and then stabbing them in the back? Maybe they had betrayed some people, but his family always rewarded those who were loyal to the throne.

"So," he said when she didn't reply, "You can do whatever you want."

"And what if," Akira said, "I wanted to stay here?"

After all the screaming and hitting, now she wanted to stay? "Why At first-"

"I would have given anything to leave, yeah. But things…well…" she trailed off and shut her eyes. He remembered. Traitor, she'd been called. She'd told him this morning she didn't have anywhere else to go. "You mean they won't throw you a parade for saving me?" he said dryly.

"Ah!" Akira raised her eyebrows, "He has a sense of humor!" For a moment he thought she smiled, it was gone so fast he couldn't be sure. "I guess I'm a traitor no matter how you look at it."

A traitor. He'd been called that once. He saw it again: a darkened room and a shadowy figure rising. _No please! I am your loyal son!_

"Sometimes," he said slowly, "What we think is loyalty isn't the same to others."

She stared at him so intently he felt like she saw it too. "What are you-"

He knew what she was going to ask. He could tell her. Be he wouldn't. He would turn around and leave her there. "My uncle's in the kitchen?"

She opened her mouth then closed it again, "Yeah."

"Okay," He turned around and walked away.

**[1] I borrowed a Lord of the Rings quote…Hides in shame. **

**[2] Kingdom Hearts quote…Because Zuko and Axel would be epic together. **

**What, no Zhao in this chapter? Akira why did you have to stay on the boat? Boo! Also I'm of the opinion that Roku freed Zuko because they're related. And I'm listening to Fruits Basket music right now…Because you cared...**

**Anyways hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading. Leave a review and let me know what you thought. Also I wrote a Valentines Day fic with Zuko and Akira (of course). If you're bored and want to make me happy you could go read it. =)**


End file.
